


五次哈维BE了，一次艾沃尔没有

by lance



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Multi, Only a little bit of Sigurd/Eivor at the end, Pseudo-Incest, Reincarnation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance/pseuds/lance
Summary: 5+1，神棍文学，奥丁视角，缺乏逻辑，不符合史实。结尾有一丁丁点的骨科。
Relationships: Eivor/Sigurd Styrbjornson, Tyr/Odin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	五次哈维BE了，一次艾沃尔没有

这不是他们第一次作为兄弟重生了，当然也不会是最后一次。 无论他去到哪里，提尔永远紧紧跟随相伴左右——他不知道他是怎么做到的。如同山与海之间那么遥远的距离总是将他和索尔相隔，而时间总是提前夺走芙蕾雅。唯有提尔几乎每次都是和他的命运紧密相连，像一棵树上两根紧紧纠缠至枯死的枝杈。

纵使每一世都是世界树由基于他们的模板重造，每一个转生终归多多少少有点不同，而加入伊述记忆的部分总是时不时伴随着扭曲疯狂。这世的提尔是天生的领导者，自信而充满魅力。而他是他的右臂，无畏的战士，调和者，与浪荡不羁的诗人。他们自襁褓以来就从未分离过，互相安慰争吵，战斗时又宛如一体。

“我会永远陪伴你，你知道的。” 提尔说，伸手将他揽入宽厚的臂膀间。“等这个冬天结束，我们就去北方定居。”

他人类的部分因为对相连血脉的信任感和拥抱的温暖而叹息，哈维的部分因为渴望更多而发热发烫——不，不是这一次，他告诉自己。提尔揉了揉他的头发，笑起来，吻落在他的唇边和额上。

原则，正义，诚实——所有那些你可以用来形容提尔的词，提尔信守他的诺言如同愚人守护宝藏，但这一次他说谎了。突如其来的袭击打断了他们原本的计划，当他赶到时只看见绵延不断的被鲜血染红的雪地。

没有人能在流了那么多血以后活下来，更何况此时他发现自己也被敌人包围了。

我甚至都没能来得及跟他说再见。失去意识前，他对自己说。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这一世美好得宛如梦境，所有人都完美的同时聚集在了同一处，所有的计划都像神兆一般顺利，一切都毫无瑕疵，仿佛回到了阿斯加德时的日子。索尔攥着满溢的酒杯在大厅里高声谈笑，他在人们的欢呼崇拜中带着胜利回归，在登上王座前拥抱芙蕾雅亲吻她的面颊。旧王们在他脚下俯首称臣，附属地为他献上珍贵华美的贡品，权力带来的甜美眩晕感在他的血管里奔走。

提尔就像空气，他无处不在而必不可少，他紧贴着你的每一寸皮肤渗入你的毛孔里，而当他陪伴在你的身边时又是如此轻易的让人遗忘他的存在。他们在宫殿的窗台上拥吻，额头抵着额头，指尖触着指尖，前所未有的亲近，又不可逾越的遥远。

末日终究到来，大地颤抖，太阳死亡，坚固的城墙如薄纸般不堪一击，篡位者们发出兴奋的嘶吼，争相伸出手企图将神拉下神坛。

索尔的表情凝固在怒吼的一刻，芙蕾雅倒在角落里，一动不动。 提尔抱着被连根砍断的手肘艰难的试图爬向他的方向，血色的天空将他的褐发映照得如同燃烧的火焰，他的眼睛是什么颜色来着？恍惚中，他想。

巨狼的颌骨落下。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这一世他没有任何人，没有索尔和芙蕾雅，没有...提尔，他孤身一人。我要去找他们吗，他问，从哪里开始找？

人类的意识过于脆弱，即便经过世界树的改造，他们依然并不是生来就强大到足以同伊述的意志融合，这一切发生的太快，他太过莽撞心急，他能感觉到他的人类转世在痛苦哀嚎中支离破碎，而这癫狂如炽热的蛛网，将他也卷入其中。

他们带着血和硝烟掠过这片土地，一路留下的尸首将地平线也染红，人们带着恐惧和敬畏称他为疯王——这似曾相识，他在无休止的狂怒和喜悦的间隙里嘲讽的笑了。

直到他在战场上看到那个熟悉的身影，而提尔刚好回头，视线与他擦边错过。当利刃刺入他体内的那一刻他望进那双陌生的蓝眼睛，略微收缩的瞳孔里的冷漠以及莫名的悲伤和对之的困惑，他想要大笑，却只能咳出大片的血沫和内脏的碎片，你终究是找到我了，他在坠入黑暗之前想。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

并不是每一世他都能完美的作为圣者觉醒，有些时候那些过往和回忆对他而言只是模糊的幻象。当他仰望夜空的时候他看见盘旋在人群之间的金色纺线在繁星下闪烁，人们称他为先知者。命运合上了他的眼睛，又为他打开了一双新的。

他看得清晰，但是却从不多言，求知者们感谢他的预言，却不知他们的命运早在百年前就已经被书写好。

这片土地的领主时常前来拜访。他是个高大英俊的红发男人，有强壮的肩膀和明亮的眼睛，他善良愚蠢得惊人，却又迷人得发光。

领主的纺线层层被背叛和伤害缠绕，他犹豫多次，终于在有一天不再不置可否选择开口。

“你会获得胜利和荣耀，但是你也会失去你的手臂。”还有你自己，他在心里默默的说，“你确定你要去吗？”

“如果是这样的话，那也是我的宿命。”领主说。

他恶狠狠的瞪着男人笑得爽朗的脸，觉得眼眶都在发痛。

无人可与你的狂妄傲慢匹敌，任何妄想重塑命运的企图都只会令你自食其恶果。头戴面纱的女人的影像时而清晰时而模糊，纺锤在她的指尖旋转。他理应害怕起来，但是突然之间又什么都不怕了。

而这恶果很快就找上了门。

他从山间摘取制作药剂用的草药归来，不请自来的客人斜靠在小屋的门柱上。阳光照射进他的眼睛，他看不清男人的脸，男人背后密密麻麻的的纺线扭曲成一个张牙舞爪的狰狞形状，每一条都和痛苦紧紧交错密不可分，每一条都挣扎着探往重生和希望。

“你看得到所有人的命运，先知者，但你可曾看过你自己的？” 带着阿拉伯口音的男人笑了，一口尖利的白牙在日光下闪闪发光。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我就要死了。”提尔说。

她将脸埋入提尔殷实的肩膀上暗红的发辫里，一言不发。

这可真的是太蠢了，伊述怎么可能会得上人类的疾病呢。

“我们曾一起航行跨越苏维汇海，我们拥有无尽的财富和宝藏，我们曾共同面对过世界尽头巨人足下十米高的惊涛，看过王朝更替，城池付之一炬新王取代旧王，我们曾肩并肩站在约顿海姆之巅向下眺望，你告诉我这片土地将是属于我们的——我们做到了。你不会像这样死去，来吧，和我跳舞。”她抽出腰间的战斧，握住其中一把的手柄往前递去。

提尔笑了，向她伸出手。

挪威的海引领她们驶入长夜，她在长船中侧身躺着，燃烧的箭矢宛如一道道流星划过夜空，光芒照亮了提尔双眼紧闭平静的脸，她把嘴唇轻轻贴在她柔软冰凉的双唇上，额头抵着额头，在火光中闭上眼睛。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

+1

他在惨叫和剧痛中睁开双眼。

火雨将降落到你的头上，巨狼芬里尔将痛饮你的鲜血。

不，不是今天。渡鸦仰天悲鸣，斧柄在他的手中沉重而冰冷，狼的鲜血和他自己的鲜血四溅，如此脆弱，他想。

“艾沃尔！”熟悉又陌生的声音大喊。是了。他感到自己的身体挣扎着从地上爬起来，向声音的源头跌跌撞撞的奔去。

他想要伸手触碰这个崭新的弱小的灵魂，或是干脆直接接过这具身体的控制权，但是他停住了，提尔的转生正紧紧抱着他，眼里全是担忧恐惧，和喜悦庆幸。

提尔的转生还在和名为艾沃尔的少年拥抱着，此刻正担忧的检查起艾沃尔脖颈上的伤痕来。他心不在焉的又看了一会儿，再等等吧，我有无限的时间，他对自己说。

“你如此努力，如此挣扎，但命运之丝还是紧紧缠绕着你，不肯松动。”

“然而在这块织布上，有一根独线磨损脱离了原本的轨道，紧紧抓着纹路不肯松手。”

\-------------------------------------完-----------------------------------

Notes:

**Author's Note:**

> 游戏本身并没有说得很清楚，我就自行脑补了北欧那边的伊述是和艾塔一样的可循环重生版本【cp脑不讲逻辑


End file.
